Tears For The Fallen One
by Lina5
Summary: When Syaoron leaves for 5 years, he breaks his promise of love to Sakura. She is so deeply hurt by it, she gets depressed and no one knows how to help her anymoe... S/S!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Broken Dreams

__

By Lina**  
**CCS is NOT mine, so don't bother me about it!

Flames will be used to keep me warm at night!

"talking"

'thinking'

(A/N: my noted to you people)

The girl slowly woke up, blinking her beautiful green eyes, stretching her arms wide. She pushed the long honey brown locks of hair out of her face and looked at her alarm. '7:00 am... I'm early for once.' she thought as she turned to look at the sleeping little tear bear next to her. 'Kero will be surprised to see I'm up already.' she thought as she smiled brightly. She got up and changed slowly, not wanting to rush. She brushed her hair, taking long gentle strokes. She got together all her stuff and sat there for a minute, then she heard Kero start to wake up.  
  
"Sakura..." he mumbled. "Wake up... You're gonna be late.." He said again.  
  
"Kero, I'm already awake!" She said, smiling happily.

"Eh?" He got up, staring at her. "Wow, you're actually up!"   
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to be late to the first day of school..." She said as she dug around her room for her shoes.

"oh yeah... Your first day of high school eh?" Kero said, flying around the room.

"Yeps!" She said happily as she found her shoes. She then looked at a picture, right by her bed. There was a picture of her and a boy, he had brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes. 'It's been 5 years Syoaran, when are you coming back?' she thought sadly, her face slowly turning into a frown.  
  
"Sakura, don't be sad over that gaki... He isn't worth it, making you wait 5 years." Kero snorted.  
  
"Don't be so mean like that Kero! He just needs to train! I'll wait until he comes back. no matter what." She smiled at the thought of his return to Tomoeda.  
  
"Alright, whatever..." was the reply.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled form downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late!!!"   
  
"Alright Dad!" she yelled back, and turned to Kero. "I'll be home later, and if your good, I'll bring you a snack as well." She said firmly and ran out to go to school.

Sakura walked into the school yard, greeting a few people here and there. Soon, a girl came up to her smiling. She had long raven hair, sparkling amethyst eyes, and a brilliant smile.  
  
"Sakura! Wow! You're actually early to school!!!" She smiled again.  
"Yeah Tomoyo, I didn't want to be late on my first day of school!!!" Sakura smiled and waved to a friend   
who walked by. "Have you seen Chiharu or Yamazaki anywhere?" Sakura looked around.  
  
"Nope, I'm sure they'll be here though. What are your classes?" Sakura showed Tomoyo her schedule.  
  
"Oh! We have first, third, fifth, and sixth together Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed delightfully.   
  
"Oh yay! I won't have to be alone anymore!" Sakura sighed happily.   
  
*RING!*  
  
"Let's get to class!" Sakura said, pulling Tomoyo along.  


~*~*~Class Room: History~*~*~  
"Okay, this is your new history class." Ms. Madoka went on about what they were learning. Finally, something caught Sakura's attention. "Oh? Late Mr. Li Syaoron? You as well, Higaru Fuu?" Ms. Madoka asked.  
  
"Gomen ne Ms. Madoka, I couldn't find my way around this school..." The boy said, his hair, a brown messy flop, his amber eyes hard as ice. Same as Sakura remembered.   
  
"Same here..." was the quiet reply from the girl. She had blue glittering eyes, and straight black hair, her skin a creamy soft white shade.  
  
"Please Fuu, take a seat besides Sakura, and Syaoron behind Sakura." her stern voice barked. Sakura looked around.  
  
'I just _had_ to choose this seat...' she thought as she raised her hand to signal who she was. Syaoron looked at her, a surprised look on his face. Then he walked to her and sat down. 'Just like in elementary school...' she thought as Ms. Madoka went on about history. After class was over, Sakura said bye to Tomoyo and tried to find Syaoron. She _thought_ she saw him and Fuu hugging, but there were so many people! There is no way she could be sure... So she shrugged it off and walked to her next class.  
  
~*~*~Class Room :Math~*~*~  
  
The teacher was a short lady, wearing a knee length skirt and a white blouse. It was Ms. Tsusumi. 'Math' Sakura thought dreadfully. 'my "favorite" class...'   
  
Again Sakura spaced off. She hated the first days of school, it was all so boring. She looked around to see that Syaoron was in that class too. It was either he was staring out the window (which happened to be right next to Sakura) or staring at her. She felt her stomach flop. 'I wonder if he still likes me...' She thought dreamily.  
  
~*~*~Outside: P.E.~*~*~

Sakura raced outside excitedly. She loved P.E.! 

"C'mon Tomoyo!" She hollered as Tomoyo came out smiling.

"Sakura, calm down.." She said laughing slightly. She turned to see Syaoron and Fuu walking side by side. She quickly lead Sakura away. "Come over here Sakura! Um... Look! I think that's a Sakura Tree over there!" Tomoyo pointed as Sakura looked on. Tomoyo looked to see Syaoron and Fuu sit on seperate numbers far away from each other. She sighed in relief. '_Good thing Sakura didn't see! She might not think anything of it... But I know they're together...'_ Tomoyo thought as she remember how the two hugged each other and gave each other pecks before leaving to their second classes. '_It would crush Sakura-chan..._' she thought sadly.

Soon P.E. was over and they changed into their regular clothes.

"That was fun! I'm so happy Tomoyo-chan! Syaoron-kun is in my first 4 classes!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she ran and sat down under the Sakura tree. 

"That's great Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo faked a smile and grimaced when Sakura waved to other people. '_If only you knew.._' Tomoyo thought. Soon, Chiharu, Rika, and some other girls started to show up. They chatted eagerly about school so far, summer vacation, and how it was like. Chiharu and Rika knew about Syaoron and Fuu, they had seen him with her as well. Soon, the two came walking by, hand in hand. The three gasped.   
  
"SAKURA! LOOK! An..." Tomoyo said, lost for words.

"Injured bird!" Chiharu yelled pointing away from Syaoron and Fuu.

"Um.. I See it too! Look Sakura-chan!!!" Rika exclaimed as well.

"Where...?" Sakura said turning around and barely missed seeing the couple.

"oh... hohohoh.... Look, it wasn't a bird! Just.. Just a little leaf! hohoho..." Tomoyo laughed uneasily and turned away, breathing heavily. '_Too close.._' she thought.

"Huh?" Sakura, clueless as ever, just stared at them, and went on talking and eating once more. 

~*~*~Class Room: English~*~*~

Lunch was over soon and Tomoyo and Sakura made their way to their English class laughing and joking around. They walked into class and sat down right next to each other chatting quietly. Soon Sakura felt a green aura around her. She shot her head up to see Syaoron staring at her intensely and he soon adverted his eyes to something else. Class went by fast and soon it was over.

Tomoyo and Sakura exited the class, but only Tomoyo saw Syaoron and Fuu walk hand in hand away. 

~*~*~Class Room : Chorus~*~*~

Sakura personally didn't like singing, but Tomoyo had convinced her to take the class. Sakura didn't have a bad voice, but she could never measure up to Tomoyo. They soon saw Fuu enter the class as well, the Syaoron walked by quickly. Sakura wondered why he was there. '_Maybe to see me..._' she thought happily but Tomoyo read Sakura's mind from the look on her face. 

"No Sakura... not to see you.." She whispered quietly.

"What did you say Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Nothing Sakura-chan. Nothing at all." She said again faking a smile.

"Okay!" They hushed as the teacher came in. He was American, they could tell by his white skin and blond hair. He smiled to all of them. His name was Mr. Peterson. He carefully explained all about what was to happen over the year. But, Fuu wasn't listening.

'_So that's the girl... Sakura Kinomoto. Mistress of the Clow Cards, Keeper of the Sakura cards... To think Syaoron-kun liked her... As if she had a chance with him!_' she thought bitterly. 

Soon, he dismissed the class and Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of class.

"This class sounds like fun!" Tomoyo said happily but her face grimed as she saw Syaoron coming their way. "Sakura..." but it was too late. Sakura ran up to Syaoron happily.

"Syao-kun!!! I've missed you so much!" She said as she hugged him, almost to tears. "Why didn't you ever write?" She asked happily. 

"Um.. Kinomoto-san..." His voice was slightly annoyed and sad. He pried her off him a bit roughly.

"Why are you calling me Kinomoto-san, Syao-kun? You know you can always call me Sakura-chan!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's because. I don't want you to call me Syao-kun anymore." He replied coldly. He quickly walked past her, avoiding her eyes and went to Fuu. "Hey Fuu-chan. I missed you." He hugged her tightly.

"This is why, Kinomoto-san. He doesn't like you anymore. He has me." Fuu snickered at Sakura.

"Syao-kun? You... you're kidding right?" Sakura's voice quivered. '_This can't be true! It can't be!_' Her mind screamed.

"Don't call me that! It's Li-san to you Kinomoto-san." His icy glare cut straight through Sakura. Her eyes glistened and she backed away from the two. Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said, trying to comfort her. But Sakura shrugged her hand off.

Sakura ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she went, but she kept running. She ignored the concerned yells from Tomoyo for her to come back. Soon, she disappeared.

Tomoyo stood shocked by Sakura's actions. She turned to Syaoron who stared at the floor and Fuu who giggled to herself. 

"How could to Li-san?!" Tomoyo yelled furiously. "She waited! Five Damn Years Li-San!!!" Tomoyo was so angry, she couldn't speak! "You should be ashamed..." She glared at them and walked straight up to them. She slapped Syaoron hard. His face jerked to the side, and his eyes stone cold. Tomoyo hissed at them. "I hope your happy Li Syaoron..." She turned on her heels and ran to Sakura's house, leaving Syaoron alone with Fuu.

__

My new fic! I hope you people will like it!

Lina


	2. Tears

****

Tears...

Sakura burst into her house in tears. 

"How...? How...can he...?" She sobbed as she ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed. Kero instantly flew over to her. 

"Sakura???" He asked quietly. Sakura turned over, facing her back towards him and cried more. Kero was worried. He'd never seen Sakura cry so hard before. "What's wrong kido?" Again, he got no answer.

He flew downstairs and flew back and forth in a pacing manner. Soon, Tomoyo came knocking. Kero flew and opened the door.

"Where's Sakura-chan???" She asked out of breath. Tomoyo glanced around then back at Kero.

"She's in her bedroom crying her eyes out. What happened?" Kero demanded. Tomoyo looked away sadly. "I know you know Tomoyo-chan." he said.

"Syaoron's back..."

"Then she should be happy! Why is she crying???"

"He lied... He didn't wait for her. He has a new girlfriend. Her name is Fuu." Tomoyo said the words bitterly. Kero was at lost for words. 

"That... WHY THAT LITTLE-" Kero yelled fuming.

"It's okay Kero..." Tomoyo and Kero turned around to see a sniffling Sakura coming down the stairs quietly. Her clothes were disarrayed, eyes were a bright puffy red, she wiped her nose gently. She tried a smile but failed miserably.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said as she ran and embraced Sakura, who started sobbing again.

"W-Why... Tomoyo? I don't... Get why he'd... Do such a... thing!" Sakura said, tears flowing down her delicate face. 

"Shh... Don't worry about it... He just being stupid Sakura-chan... Don't worry..." Tomoyo said in a soft comforting voice. She pulled Sakura into a hug, running her back comfortingly. She lead Sakura to the couch to sit down and then finally, she stopped.

"What did he do Sakura?" Kero asked her. Sakura grimly told Kero all the events that took place on that day in full detail. Every once in awhile, she would stop, blink and start talking again. The tears showing in her eyes. "I don't know why, or how he could do that..."

"It's alright, He'll see what he's missing! How could he break such a caring, beautiful, and caring person's heart like you!" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah! I agree!" Kero said flying around Sakura. She didn't smile, her eyes were a dull color, and she looked at them with her dull eyes. 

"Thanks... But, I would like to go to sleep now..." She said monotonously, making her way up the stairs.

"Um... Was that just a little bit freaky...?" Kero asked Tomoyo who stared after Sakura.

"Way too freaky."

~*~*~_Next Day At School_~*~*~

Sakura got up and dressed slowly. She brushed her hair in a slow motion and looked at her reflection. It was another person staring at her. Dull green eyes with little bags under them, pale skin, brittle looking hair. 

Kero awoke to see Sakura staring at her reflection. She looked even worse than yesterday. She slowly walked out of the room and went to eat breakfast. She didn't say a word to her father or Toya and walked to school silently.

"This is bad! I don't like how Sakura is acting!" Kero said worriedly, as he watched her walk slowly to the school.

~*~*~_School_~*~*~

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said running to catch up with Sakura. "Hey! Wait up-" Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks. Sakura looked, so unbelievably sad and calm. Usually she was always happy and bright, now, she was so... different. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." was the slow emotionless reply. The bell rang over head and Sakura walked to History, leaving Tomoyo behind in the crowds. 

"Oh! Li Syaoran! You are going to get it!" Tomoyo vowed as she ran to class.

~*~*~_History_~*~*~

Sakura sat in class and gazed out of the window. She soon heard Ms. Madoka talking and heard a familiar voice. 

"We're sorry Madoka-Sensai, we got lost again." Syaoran said as he and Fuu walked to their seats. While Syaoran walked by, Sakura could tell he was shocked by her. She stared despondently back at him until he sat in his seat. Her eyes were no longer sparkling with happiness, but full of pain and sadness. '_I won't forgive you Li-san.. never..._' she thought as she sat in class, the voices of students and Ms. Madoka fading away as she stared out the classroom. 

~*~*~_Syaoran's P.O.V._~*~*~

As Syaoran walked by, he looked at Sakura's unusual saddened face. Her eyes, cold lifeless eyes, staring back at him.

'_Did I do this to her? No way! She should be over me. I mean, how long has it been? 5 years already?_' He thought as he sat down. All of a sudden, he had the urge to hug her, and tell her everything would be okay. But, he didn't understand why he would feel like that. '_I don't love Sakura! I Love Fuu! right...?_'

~*~*~_Math_~*~*~

Sakura watched as Syaoran and Fuu embraced and separated. She could feel an ugly jealousy rising within her. '_I won't be jealous... That's only what he wants. I will feel like this forever... There will not be a nice caring Sakura any longer... That Sakura died..._' she thought as again her mind drifted to her memories from five years ago.

Her next classes came and went quickly for Sakura. She didn't do much, she didn't listen, when teachers called on her, she looked them in the eyes and didn't answer, all her friends were getting worried for her. 

Finally, it was 6 period, Chorus. Tomoyo asked, for the billionth time, if she was alright, the she saw Fuu and Syaoran embrace and peck each other. Sakura felt sick to the stomach.

Fuu came in with a confident stride and snickered at Sakura when she walked by. 

"Heart-broken? Little Sakura?" She said laughing.

"I will admit it Fuu. I am. But, who needs the little man whore anyways? I already had my fun with him." Sakura said, making Fuu turn crimson with fury.

"Ugh! Your such a little-" Fuu started but stopped when Tomoyo gave her an icy glare.

"Back. Off. Higaru Fuu." Tomoyo commanded her, she shut up quickly.

The class ended soon and Sakura walked out with Tomoyo trailing her.

Sakura soon saw Syaoran coming towards her. She stopped and stood in front of him. 

"What do you want Kinomoto?" He asked annoyed.

"Why...? Why did you break your promise?" She asked, her dull green eyes staring into his fierce brown ones. "I waited... for you..."

"You're kidding me. You wouldn't wait that long for me." He said bitterly. He saw her dull eyes shimmer with pain.

"I thought... You loved me... But I guess, your only into little ugly whores." She said monotonously. His startled look made her wrench inside. She wanted to hug him, and for him to hold her... but it would be impossible now... His love was saved for another. 

"What's wrong with you? You never act this way." He stated.

"You never acted like a liar." She said again.

"Syao-kun! Let's go!" Fuu yelled at him.

"Follow her.. like the little wolf pup you are Li-san..." She said, watching his face grow into that cold mask once again. '_I feel bad about doing this, but I've already made my decision. No one can change it..._' she thought as she walked away, leaving Tomoyo staring at Sakura's back.

__

Lame, I know. Oh well! Until next time!

Lina


	3. Rash Decisions

****

Rash Decisions...

Sakura walked into her house quietly. Toya was no where to be found, and her father was out of town for a week. Kero, was spending the day out with Tomoyo because Sakura asked him to do so.

"Perfect...No one will be home..." She said as she ran up into her room. She took out a pen and paper and started writing.

__

Dear Who Ever Reads This...

Who ever is reading this, I'm sorry. I don't want to go on anymore. The one I love, has found someone else to love, and the pain is too much for me to bare. Please forgive me for doing this, but, its my only choice. Please tell Dad, Toya, and Yuki I'm sorry, and I love them. Tell Tomoyo thanks for always being there, and I love her as well. Tell Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and all my other friends I'll miss them, and Fare well. And, last of Syaoran, I will always love you.. No matter what... Thank you...

Love, Sakura Kinomoto...

Satisfied with the letter, she carefully folded it and put it in a nice envelope. She walked to her kitchen and grabbed a knife, set the letter on the floor in front of the door, where no one would miss it, and then walked back up into her bathroom. 

"Good bye Everyone..." She said as she slowly slid the knife across her wrist and slowly pushed it in deeper. Blood was soon pouring out of her wrist, so she then took the bloody knife, and carefully slit the other wrist. 

She walked to her bed and lied down. Everything was going blurry, her wrists were on fire, she liked the feeling. But soon, she heard footsteps, then loud gasps and heard loud voices. Toya and Yuki were soon in view and saw her lying on her bed. 

"Sakura! Hang on!!!" Toya yelled. Sakura could barely hear... Everything seemed so far away. Then, all went black...

~*~*~_Hospital_~*~*~

Tomoyo rushed into the hospital full speed with Kero in her carry-on bag. She ran, dodging several patients and ran to the receptionist. 

"Kinomoto! Sakura Kinomoto! What room is she in?!" Tomoyo yelled in the receptionists' face. She scowled at Tomoyo who glared evenly back.

"Are you Family?" She spat curtly.

"Yes. I. Am. Now what room?" Tomoyo said losing the little patience she had.

"Alright. Room 502 on the third floor." She said looking down at some papers. She looked up to see Tomoyo running down the hall into an elevator.

Kero poked out his head. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo-chan...This is all my fault. If I had just stayed home-"

"Stop it. 'Ifs' and 'Buts' are going to change anything. We just need to make sure she doesn't do this in the future." Tomoyo said sighing heavily. "Into the bag, the elevators stopping." He climbed back into the bag as Tomoyo went on another mad dash down the halls searching the 502 room. Finally, Tomoyo stopped and peeped in. 

Toya and Yuki stared back at her sadly.

"I came as soon as you guys called..." She said sadly, taking a seat next to Yuki.

"Why would she do this...?" Toya said sighing. He put a hand to his forehead. "We came home and we saw a letter on the floor, we opened it and saw it was a suicide note form Sakura. By the time we finished reading, it was already about a minute or two after Sakura cut herself..." Toya said, his face scrunching up with pain. Tomoyo guessed he was remembering what he had seen.

"She was lying on her bed, dazed. Blood... was all over the bed and floor..." Yuki said looking at the pale Sakura.

Sakura lay on the bed, wrists wrapped tightly, her skin even paler, if possible. Tomoyo went and hand Sakura's limp hand. "I'm so sorry... I couldn't do anything... to help you..." she said, forgetting Toya didn't know of Syaoran's return.

"Help... what?" Toya asked her suspiciously. 

"Oh...Uh..." Tomoyo stuttered.

"Tell me now Tomoyo!" Toya barked at her angrily. Tomoyo shrunk back in fear.

"Li-san's back..." Toya and Yuki had looks on confusion on their faces. "He didn't come back alone..."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"quiet! Anyways, Li-san is back, but with another girl named Fuu. He broke Sakura's heart... and I don't think she has really been the same." Tomoyo's voice softened sadly.

"Is that why... Why she did this...?" Yuki asked brushing a stray strand of hair from Sakura's face.

"Why else?" Toya barked angrily. "She would never had done any of this, gone though all this pain, if it wasn't for that... that... GAKI!" he yelled aloud. Tomoyo and Yuki both shot Toya a glare and said, 

"SHUT UP!" in a violent whisper. 

"Ughn..." a soft moan was heard. They all turned to the bed where Sakura was slowly waking. She blinked her eyes a bit and opened them all the way. 

"what... What am I doing here...?" She asked quietly, a confused look on her face.

"Duh! We brought you here because-" Toya started but was cut off by a glare from tomoyo.

"Because you hurt yourself Sakura-chan. Why? Why would you do such a thing to yourself?" Tomoyo asked her, grief taking over. Tomoyo's eyes welled up with tears that rushed down her cheeks.

"I... don't know... Something came over me and I..."

"Damn right something came over you! Why the hell would you even-" Again Toya was cut off but this time from Yuki.

"Sakura-chan, please, we'd really like to know why you'd ever do such a thing to yourself. Its not like you, and we want to help." Yuki said concerned.

"No! you don't understand! The only man I love is out there with his arms around another girl! He broke his promise to me! I'd rather die than watch him get with another girl!" She said sobbing into her bed sheets. Tomoyo signaled the two men out and comforted Sakura. 

"Sakura, please, I don't like seeing you like this. I know you loved Li-san, but, you have to get over him. You can do so much better..." She tried to cheer her up.

"No... I can't.. He was my one.. and my only..." She cried more into her sheets, her breath coming in deep heaving. "I can't love anyone else..."

"Yes you can! Don't say that Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura into her arms, letting her sob into her jacket.

__

Yay! Finally! Chapter three is done! Long time since I've done anything, but oh wells! _Until next time!_

Lina


	4. Gotta Have You

****

Got to Have you...

Finally, Sakura eased herself into a dreamless sleep, leaving Tomoyo and Kero staring at her pale figure.

"I think we should go now Kero." Tomoyo said as she gathered her things and got up. Kero stared at Sakura for a bit longer and looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan.. I think I'll stay here... With Sakura, I don't want to leave her again, alright? I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself ever again..." Kero said looking at Tomoyo, who looked back, smiling a bit.

"Alright, take care of her. And don't let any nurse see you alright?" She said as she walked out of the room. Kero went to sit by Sakura's pale face. He lied down and slept by Sakura's pale face, drifting into a deep slumber.

~*~*~_School the Next Day..._~*~*~

Tomoyo walked to school quietly. Kero had Sakura's communicator and had told her Sakura would be out in a few days after awhile of healing. "_Just incase she tries to do anything again._" As kero put it. Just as she came onto the school campus, she saw Syaoran and Fuu walking hand in hand. She burned inside with anger. '_How dare.... HOW DARE HER?! Why the **hell** is he with her anyways?!_' She thought as she walked/stomped over to the two.

"You... You... **YOU BASTARD**!" She yelled furiously. Her eyes danced dangerously.

"What the hell are you talking about Daidouji?" Fuu hissed. She clung to Syaoran's arm protectively. Tomoyo glared at Fuu, making her shrink back a bit.

"What Daidouji?" Syaoran asked carelessly. He hugged Fuu closer to him. 

"What the **fuck**?!" Tomoyo said as she threw her arms out in frustration. "For starters. you promise Sakura you'll love her forever, AND YOU BROKE IT! Second, You come back with this ugly whore! THIRD is that you drove Sakura insane with your broken promise, AND NOW SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Tomoyo yelled in his face. fuming angrily.

"What...? She went insane...?" Syaoran asked with a smirk on his face. Fuu giggling in the background.

"This **isn't **fucking funny. She tried to commit suicide... For your sorry ass." She said calmly, but still angry.

"She... What???" Syaoran asked slightly shocked. '_Sakura...kill herself... now way!_' he told himself.

"Yeah. She slit her wrist and said it was because of you. She waited for you, you break her heart. If its not enough, you bring Fuu with you too." She said, now calm that Syaoran understood.

"..." Syaoran looked at his and Fuu's interlocked hands. '_why........?_' He felt a sudden increase in his heart beating. He felt like running... To the hospital.

"I'll be right back!" He said as he burst out of Fuu's grasp and ran towards downtown, where the hospital was...

"Syaoran!" Fuu yelled whining. "Damn it!" she cursed. Now, it was Tomoyo's turn to smirk.

"Aw... Poor Fuu... Left all alone...?" She giggled at Fuu's scowl. 

"Fuck off...." she said as she walked stiffly away. Tomoyo smirked and walked off in the other direction as the bell rang.

~*~*~_Way to Hospital_~*~*~

'_Why are you running Syaoran...?_' He thought to himself as he ran on, dodging people as he ran past. '_Because.... I still...care..._' he slowed down his pace a bit. Soon, he was at an even pace, walking down the street. '_No! I don't! I have Fuu. She's all I'll ever need. Not Sa- I mean Kinomoto-san. She could never compare._' He thought as he past some flowers in a flower shop. He picked some out and paid for them and continued on his way. 

'_Then why are you going to go see her?_' A voice snikered in his mind. He stopped for a moment, and walked on. he didn't even try and think of an answer. He soon approached the hospital and asked the receptionist where her room was. The young woman directed him to the room and went back to shuffling her papers.

He slowly approached the room to see Kero sleeping next to a pale figure, staring out the window. Her brown hair hung loosely around her, she had pale lips and skin. Her eyes, always happy, were saddened, no longer a brilliant, bright green, but a dull, dark green. 

He knocked and slowly came in. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, but once eye contact was made, she looked away. She clamped her eyes shut and looked back out the window.

"what do you want...?" she asked, her voice was dull.

"I wanted to apologize..." Syaoran said, shocked by her dull voice.

"What ever for?"

"For doing this. All of this."

"You couldn't help it..." She said quietly. "Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in school right about now?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh.. uh... Yeah. But, I... I wanted to see how you were... doing first..." He stammered. '_why am I stuttering? There's no reason I should be! and why is my heart racing? I love Fuu!_' He though angrily. His faced must have scowled for Sakura turned away with tears brimming her eyes. 

"You can leave now. Since, I can tell you don't want to even be here... Go back to school... go with... Fuu..." She said, her voice breaking with a choked sob.

"wait... no..." He started. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, screaming for him to run and hug her, comfort her like so long ago...

"Please... Just leave me be..." She said as she laid down and covered herself in her blanket.

"Sakura..." He whispered as he sighed. He walked to her little stand by her bed and laid the flowers down. He looked at her longingly and then, turned and walked away.

Once the door shut, Sakura uncovered herself. Her eyes shed tears down her face, dropping on her clenched fists. '_He'll never love you..._' a voice said in her mind. 

"I know..." She said, answering the voice. "I know..." she said as she broke into more sobs.

~*~*~_School_~*~*~

Fuu walked around at lunch break angrily. "Where the hell are you Syaoran?" She said, looking all over the school. Finally, she saw him casually walk through the school gates. She ran up to him and put a pouty face on.

"And where have you been mister?" She asked a bit angrily.

"Around... I felt bad I made someone commit suicide. Wouldn't you?" He asked her. she glared at him angrily.

"I wouldn't. Their own fault for waiting a useless 5 years for a guy or girl that moved on." She grabbed his arm and started walking. "Let's go. I'm hungry." When he didn't budge, she stared back into his somewhat cold eyes. "What?" She asked irritated.

"You wouldn't feel a pinch of guilt? At all?" He asked her.

"No. Now Let's **go**!" She said as she dragged him along.

'_Since when has she been so... Cruel...? How long...? And why do I like her in the first place?_' Syaoran thought as Fuu babbled on about Tomoyo and Sakura's "sorry" lives.

Finally, the bell rang, and Syaoran ran off to his class, leaving a pissed off Fuu behind. He ran into class and got a full blast of Tomoyo's glare.

"Sakura is crying her poor eyes out. What did you do to her?" Tomoyo growled. She slowly advanced upon the scared Syaoron.

" I... Didn't do anything!" He said as he ran to his seat.

"Like **hell** you didn't! You went over there, 'tried to comfort her', and give her an icy glare instead?! I **thought** you understood she's **very** emotional, and **very** sensitive! What the **hell** did you go and do **that** for?!" Tomoyo yelled.

"I... didn't mean to.... Just hear me out..." He asked her.

"Fine, What?" She said, still glaring.

"When I went to the hospital, and saw Sakura sitting there, pale as she was, and messy, or whatever. She still looked like an angel, and I couldn't help but et confused about my feelings. I was thinking about how Kind and loving Sakura was, and comparing to the nastiness of Fuu... I couldn't help but make a face at the cruelness of Fuu..." Syaoran admitted sheepishly. He looked at Tomoyo who seemed to be in a daze.

"well, well, well..." Tomoyo said smirking. "Does our little Syaoran have second thoughts about my Little Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo teased the blushing madly red Syaoran.

"No No No! I Don't!" He yelled, growing more red.

"Uh huh.. I'll leave it at that then..." Tomoyo said, walking away smiling.  
  
"Matchmaking time all over again..." Tomoyo thought evilly as she sat, thinking up some on the many schemes to get them back together...

__

YAY! Finally done with a chapter.  
Oh wells, tune in for my next one!

Lina


End file.
